Les fauteurs de troubles
by Fanficnumber14
Summary: Depuis le retour de Atem il y a 2 mois, ce dernier s'était enfin inscrit au lycée de Domino city, avec sa sœur Mana. Ils étaient enfin prêts à vivre une vie normale auprès de leurs amis jusqu'à l'arrivée de deux nouveaux camarades dans leur classe, et pas n'importe lesquels... Et pour compenser le tout, l'égyptienne est devenue une vraie racaille! (Pas de duel, bcp de school life)
1. Délinquante

_Bonjour à toutes et à tous !_

 _Ceci est ma seconde fanfiction sur l'animé Yu-Gi-Oh!. L'idée de cette dernière m'ait venue d'un seul coup (ça paraît improbable mais c'est vrai) un peu normal vue la simplicité..._

 _Précisions :_

 _\- J'ai décidé d'utiliser les suffixes japonais, soit:_

 _* -kun : marque de respect pour un garçon de son âge ou plus jeune._

 _* -sama: profonde marque de respect pour un supérieur._

 _* -chan: pour une fille de son âge ou plus jeune._

 _* -chin: équivalent de -chan._

 _* -chama: équivalent de sama mais pour une personne âgée._

 _* - senpai: pour quelqu'un que l'on considère comme plus expérimenté._

 _* -sensei: professeur / docteur._

 _* -san: monsieur/madame = pour une fille de son âge ou plus jeune._

 _\- Jii-chan = grand père ; Kaa-san = maman ; Oto-san = papa._

 _\- Dans cette histoire, les Mutos habitent pas loin du magasin de Jii-chan._

 _\- L'histoire se passe 2 mois après la fin de la série Yu-Gi-Oh. Yami Yugi et Yugi ont chacun leur corps, Bakura et Marek n'ont plus leurs objets du millénium, ils ont été confiés à Ishizu Ishtar. Mana est revenue avec le pharaon._

 _\- J'ai décidé de mettre Mai dans la même classe que tous vous m'en voulez pas j'espère ? :'( elle a redoublé une fois dans ma fiction._

 _\- Atem fait parti de la famille des Muto et Mana fait partie d'une famille d'accueil : la famille des Hayashi. Tout ça dans le but de ne pas éveiller des soupçons, et surtout pour les gens ne croient pas à des choses telles que «Mana et Yugi sont frères et sœurs ». Le pharaon préférait que les gens croient que Yugi et lui étaient frères, ça paraît plus réaliste._

 _Je vous souhaite une agréable lecture !_

* * *

« Fréroooot donnes-en s'il te plaiiiiit ! supplia une jeune fille à la peau bronzée et aux cheveux bruns assise en face de son frère.

\- Mana ! Tu me saoules déjà ! s'énerva son "fréroooot".

\- Allez quoi Atem c'est le bento qu'à fait la mère de Yugi-chan ils sont trop boooons.

\- Bon d'accord, mais un peu alors. abandonna Atem en soupirant.

\- TROOOOP COOL MERCHIIIII ! s'exclama sa sœur en mangeant tout le bento en une bouchée.

\- MANA TU VAS M'LE PAYER !

\- Ah la la toujours à s'engueuler... se plaint un blond en se grattant les oreilles.

\- Tu es très mal placé pour parler Jounouchi ! Je te rappelle que toi et Honda, vous vous disputez tous les jours. le contra Yugi.

\- J'ai pas que ça à faire de me disputer avec un trou du cul comme lui... grinça Honda.

\- Répète un peu ?»

 _S'en suivit une longue engueulade où l'un reprochait à l'autre de trop faire son malin, ou de trop saouler l'autre etc..._

«Ça fait un mois qu'on a commencé les cours et j'en ai déjà marre de vous !» dit une fille brune avec les mains sur les hanches.

 _Il s'agissait de Anzu Masaki, la première de classe (chez les filles, le premier de la classe, garçons et filles confondus, était Atem). Ce dernier ainsi que son alter-ego Yugi la trouvaient belle, intelligente, gentille, drôle..._

« Désolée de vous dire cela, s'excusa la danseuse brune, mais vous paraissez tous débiles vus de loin.

\- Ah ah très drôle Anzu-chan, rétorqua Jonouchi, je ne pense pas que tu sois mieux. Tu parle toujours de mecs avec tes potes.

\- Cha chest shure ! commenta Mana, la bouche pleine de sushis, dont la moitié est partie en plein dans le visage du pharaon.

\- Dis donc Mana. Après autant de temps tu n'as toujours pas appris à manger? rit Anzu. Pathétique. ajouta-t-elle en retournant auprès de Mai Kujaku et Miho.

\- Elle shprend pour qui chelle là ? s'énerva l'égyptienne.

\- Euh pour Anzu Masaki? se moqua Yugi.

\- Elle fait même pas parti de la bande et elle vient nous parler...

\- Elle en fait partie idiote. lui lança Atem en nettoyant son visage d'un geste brusque.

\- Ah bon? s'étonna sa sœur.

\- Depuis bien avant toi même.» remarqua le petit garçon aux cheveux tricolores en la regardant de loin.

 _Pendant quelques instants, Jonouchi et Honda le regardaient de façon neutre. Puis ils se regardèrent, et éclatèrent de rire, ce qui provoqua un petit sursaut de la part de Yugi._

« Heiiin?! poussa ce dernier.

\- YUGI EST AMOUREUUUUUX AN LA LA DES BISOUS DES CÂLINS... hurlèrent les deux énergumènes en lui sautant dessus.

\- LÂCHEZ MON YUGI !» s'écria une voix venant de l'entrée de la salle.

 _Il n'y eut pas de doute. Cette voix était_ _celle de Rebecca Hopkins alias la «tornade blonde». Elle déboula comme une fusée vers Yugi et elle le sépara de ses deux amis._

« Vous en avez pas marre de l'embêter sérieusement ? questionna Rebecca les bras croisés.

\- Je ne pense pas que t'es la mieux placée pour dire ça... se dit le pharaon, une goutte sur la tempe.

\- Tu fais quoi ici minimoys? se moqua Mana en se tenant le ventre.

\- Oh toi la pakistanaise je t'ai pas sonnée...

\- Égyptienne Rebecca-chin, égyptienne...

\- C'est vrai je suis entrée dans le lycée sans autorisation en grimpant le grillage là-bas. expliqua la tornade en pointant le grillage en question. TOUT ÇA POUR VOIR MON YUGI CHÉRIIIII! hurla-t-elle en serrant Yugi dans ses bras.

\- Burf burf... **Elle** m'é...tran...gle... fit ce dernier en s'étouffant.

\- Trangle? Triangle tu veux dire? On est pas en maths là? lui demanda Jonouchi.

\- JE M'ÉTOUFFE AAAAAAAHHHHH ! insista Yugi.

\- Ah tu t'étouffe? Désolé pour toi. s'en ficha le blondinet..

\- Eh en fait vous saviez que 2 nouveaux vont venir dans notre classe ?

\- Comment le sais-tu Rebecca-chan? demanda Atem intrigué.

\- Bah je sais pas je me baladais et j'ai vu deux gars que j'avais jamais vu ici auparavant. Je leur ai demandé ils étaient dans quel classe et ils m'ont répondus qu'ils étaient dans la classe A et qu'ils venaient au cours de 14h. expliqua-t-elle.

\- Ha ha en espérant qu'ils soient plus beau que Jonouchi-kun et Honda-kun... rit Mai en entendant tout ça.

\- Je sais pas pourquoi mais leurs têtes me disaient quelque chose... se remémora Rebecca.

\- Faudrait savoir, tu les as déjà vu ou non? s'étonna Atem en retenant Jonouchi et Honda pour ne pas qu'ils frappent Mai.

\- Je les ai déjà vu ailleurs mais pas dans le lycée.

\- Ah...»

 **À 14h...**

 **«** Donc voici vos deux nouveaux camarades: Bakura Ryoū et Marek Ishutāru. Je compte sur vous pour bien les intégrer au sein de notre établissement. présenta la professeur de littérature.

\- «Leurs têtes me disaient quelques choses...» sans blague. pensa Atem.

\- Bakura n'était pas déjà inscrit dans le lycée ? chuchota Mai à Anzu.

\- Non, répondit doucement cette dernière, il l'était avant mais il est parti du lycée quand il avait son objet du millénium.

\- Aaaaah d'accord...

\- Jeunes hommes je vous laisse vous installer, il y a une place à côté de Miho-san au fond et une place sur la table vide au fond à droite.» leur dit la prof avec un sourire.

 _Voilà qui était fait. Les deux nouveaux se dirigèrent respectivement à leur place: Bakura à côté de Miho et Marek à côté de... personne._

« Salut forever alone ! lança Mana en se retournant vers ce dernier.

\- Mana-chin?! Toi ici?

\- Beh oui. Je voulais porter compagnie à mon grand frère qui est d'ailleurs très content de ma présence ici hein frérot?! s'exclama-t-elle en approchant sa tête vers le pharaon qui se trouvait à côté d'elle.

\- Ouais ouais. rit ironiquement son frère.

\- Et je t'ai dis 100 fois de m'appeler Mana-sama espèce de soumis.

\- MOI T'APPELER MANA-"SAMA"? JAMAIS D'LA VIE ! éclata Marek.

\- Ok on va faire un pari: si j'ai au-dessus de 90 à mon devoir noté sur 100 tu m'appelle Mana-sama.

\- Et si ce n'est pas le cas...?

\- Je t'appelera Marek-sama ou senpai !

\- Senpai? Beurk.

\- Ok donc Marek-sama. Le perdant s'appellera soumis ça te va?

\- Ok soumise !

\- J'vais t'en coller une toi...» s'énerva Mana.

 _Cette dernière retroussa ses manches, en se positionnant mode «Patronne» genre bien assise sur sa chaise et les pieds sur sa table, tout ça pour faire sa maligne._

« Masaki-san c'est un excellent travail comme d'habitude ! félicita la prof.

\- Merci sensei c'est gentil. sourit la bonne élève.

\- Gnagna ni gnagnagna. se moqua Bakura en se cachant.

\- Ce n'est pas gentil de se moquer des gens... fit remarquer Miho.

\- De quoi j'me mêle petite fille?

\- Muto c'est mauvais comme d'habitude... se désespéra la femme âgée.

\- Pas ma faute si je suis mauvais en lecture... se plaint le mauvais élève.

\- Jonouchi sans commentaire... Atem Muto-kun excellent ! C'est la meilleure note à ce contrôle.

\- Merci sensei. remercia-t-il.

\- Et le meilleur pour la fin...

\- Je sais je sais... J'ai la deuxième-troisième meilleure note pas la peine de m'le dire. se flatta Mana.

\- Mana-san, tu as battu le record de Jonouchi. gloussa la professeur en posant la copie sur la table.

\- Huuum? HEIN?! 2 ? s'écria la flatteuse en se levant brusquement, faisant tombée sa chaise en arrière. IMPOSSIBLE J'AI RÉVISÉ TOUTE LA NUIT !

\- Toute la nuit? rit Atem. Cette nuit tu ronflais.

\- Mana c'est une truie. On est pas d'accord pharaon? lui questionna Bakura en chuchotant le dernier mot pour pas que ça fasse trop suspect.

\- Bien sûr, confirma ce dernier, truie et voleuse de bento professionnelle.

\- GRAAAAAAAAH ! explosa la victime de ses insultes et de ses remarques déplacées.

\- Eh dis-moi soumise, peux-tu me rappeler ta note? rigola le bronzé derrière elle.

\- Toi espèce de... commença-t-elle en serrant le poing.

\- MANA ! DEHORS ! cria la vielle dame.

\- Ok, ok. pesta la délinquante en sortant, sans quitter Marek, Bakura et son frère du regard.

\- Pourquoi les profs la tutoie? questionna le bronzé à la brune.

\- Parce que elle est pire que Jonouchi... soupira Anzu.

\- Et on peut m'expliquer la cause de ce changement de comportement? demanda le garçon aux cheveux blancs.

\- Aucune idée... fit timidement Miho. Elle profite de la vie.

\- Bonne hypothèse.»

 _Après cette discussion, Bakura lança une boulette de papier à Marek, qui se la prit directement en pleine poire. Ce dernier lui murmura:_

« T'es sérieux encu...

\- Tais-toi et lis ce qu'il y a écrit dedans.» le coupa son "ami".

 _Voilà un bon bout de papier, renfermant une phrase qui fit esquisser un sourire diabolique à son collègue._

 _« On va bien les emmerder et leur pourrir la vie à nos très chers camarades, tu crois pas? Je sens qu'on va bien s'amuser...» le papier disait..._

 _Quelque chose qui n'échappa pas à l'oeil attentif du pharaon..._

* * *

Voilà c'est déjà la fin de ce chapitre ! Le prochain sortira bientôt ! À la prochaine ;-)


	2. Un plan suspect

_Bonjour/Bonsoir lecteurs !_

 _Voici le chapitre 2 (déjà ?)_

 _Je voudrais tout d'abord répondre à une review :D (oui une seulement, roh c'est bon ma fic n'est pas connue j'viens juste de la poster y'a quelques jours... Bref x))_

 _(Sonoko Harmonia: Hey :!_

 _Ouais vive Yu-Gi-Oh c'est un super animé ! Moi aussi j'adore *-*_

 _Vive Jounouchi? Bon il est vrai que ce n'est ni un de mes préférés, ni un personnage principal de ma fic mais je l'apprécie bien il est drôle !_

 _De ce fait, je ferais en sorte qu'il soit assez présent. Voilà ! Merci de suivre ma fanfic ça m'fait très plaisir ^^)_

 _Bonne lecture..._

* * *

Chez _les Katsuya..._

« Je rêve... fit Shizuka.

\- Quoi? lui demanda son frère.

\- Jounouchi tu es encore convoqué chez le proviseur...

\- M'en fou. C'est de la faute de Honda...»

* * *

 _Chez les Muto .._

« On est rentréééés Kaa-san ! s'exclama gaiement Yugi en entrant avec le pharaon.

\- Montre moi ta note. fit calmement sa mère avec un regard sombre, les bras croisés et en tapotant le sol avec son pied droit.

\- Il croyait vraiment qu'elle allait oublié ça juste parce qu'il était joyeux?!» se dit Atem avec une goutte sur la tempe.

* * *

 _Chez les Hiroto..._

« PAPA ! MAMAN ! J'AI EU 48 À MON CONTRÔLE ! hurla de joie Honda.

\- BRAVO FISTON ! MEILLEURE NOTE DE L'ANNÉE !» firent ses parents en se jetant sur lui.

* * *

 _Chez les Hayashi..._

« 2? s'énerva monsieur Hayashi. Tu avais promis de faire un effort Mana-san...

\- En plus de cela, ajouta sa femme, tu as invité ton ami Atem et tu as donné une très mauvaise image de toi (surtout en ronflant et en rêvant de chocapic...)!

\- Je suis désolée, dit Mana, je vais faire un effort. (Héhé mais Atem est mon frère il a l'habitude que je sois aussi bruyante la nuit... pensa-t-elle en ricanant) Je vous promets de faire un effort, au moins pour les notes.

* * *

 _Chez les... perturbateurs..._

« Je sais c'qu'on va faire ! s'écria d'un seul coup Bakura, ce qui réveilla Marek.

\- MAIS T'ES FOU DE HURLER COMME ÇA ? IMBÉCILE ! s'énerva ce dernier.

-Je suis un génie et j'ai eu une idée de génie. se vanta celui aux cheveux blancs.

\- Toi un génie ? Laisse moi rire ! Mais on sait jamais... Ton idée est peut-être bien. Je t'écoute. »

* * *

 _Kaiba Corp..._

«Grand-frère ! Qu'est ce qui se passe !

\- Ne t'en fais pas Mokuba. Rien de très grave... le rassura Kaiba. J'ai juste vu de loin deux personnes que je n'aime pas.

\- Jounouchi et Honda?

\- Non pas eux. Bakura et Marek.

\- Et alors où est le problème ? s'inquiéta Mokuba, pendant que le téléphone sonnait.

\- Je les sens pas. Ils préparent un coup foireux c'est sûr ! Allô ? fit Seto en décrochant.

\- Kaiba-sama, rétorqua Chikuzen un membre de la Kaiba Corp, je vous appelle afin de vous demander la permission de vous transmettre un appel.

\- Bien sûr allez-y.»

 _Le manager transmit l'appel... Le PDG répondit. Cet appel ne provenait pas de n'importe quelle personne..._

* * *

 _Chez les Masaki..._

« Oto-san j'ai eu un 96 !

\- C'est très bien ma fille. Par contre dépêche toi tu as ton cours de danse dans 20 minutes.

\- Oh non il est annulé. Du coup je pensais aller voir Mai... expliqua Anzu.

\- Mai? Bien sûr ! l'autorisa son père. Elle est gentille en plus. »

* * *

 _Le lendemain, cours de mathématiques._

« Pwahaha je rêve y a Mana-soumise qui a décidé de faire des efforts.

\- Marek j'aurais ta peau...

\- C'est pas bien fini au fond?! s'énerva le professeur monsieur Baruya (oui ce nom est pourri). Mana-san ! Tu viens devant à côté de Daichii.

\- Oh non ! cria d'horreur Mana. Pas cet intello ! »

 _En effet, Daichii n'avait beau ne pas être le premier de classe, il était le seul à se faire appeler "intello" du fait qu'il avait des lunettes rondes. Selon les filles, ce garçon était très craquant sans ses lunettes._

« Annnn la crasseuse va à côté de son Daichii chériiiii. se moqua Bakura, comme à son habitude.

\- Pff n'importe quoi ! Crasseux toi-même ! le contra la jeune égyptienne.

\- Qu'elle est moche.

\- Voleuse de Bento est partie? Bon vent ! s'en débarrassa Atem.

\- En plus elle a osé se moquer de Anzu-chan sans s'être regarder.

\- Tout à fait d'accord avec toi Bakura...

\- ÇA SUFFIT ! hurla une voix provenant du fond de la salle.

\- Ooooh ?! Mais c'est Marek-sama qui vient défendre sa tendre Mana-soumise. rit Bakura en pointant Marek du doigt.

\- Ferme la Bakura, répondit ce dernier, avant que j'explose ta tronche et que je t'expédie au royaume des ombres.

\- Eh imbécile... Je te rappelle qu'on doit...

\- Non non t'inquiète ! C'est fait exprès.

\- Ah...»

 _Le pharaon fronça instantanément les sourcils. Qu'est ce qui était fait exprès ? Que devaient-ils faire ? Tout cela avait-il un rapport avec le papier de la veille? Toutes ces questions inquiétaient Atem, qui se résigna à prévenir les autres après les cours..._

* * *

« Un plan de destruction ? se demanda Yugi.

\- Oui, lui répondit son alter-ego, ils préparent un coup foireux...

\- On fait quoi?!

\- Je n'en sais rien Jounouchi.

\- Hum excusez-moi...» fit une douce voix provenant de derrière Honda.

 _Il s'agissait d' Anzu Masaki. Elle s'approcha de Atem d'un pas de danse fait avec élégance (Honda: Euh... Pour toi un pas normal réalisé par Anzu est un pas de danse? Ok...) en se positionnant bien en face de lui. Il est vrai que depuis son retour, la danseuse et lui étaient... distants. Elle était énervée que Atem revienne aussi brusquement. Pour elle, soit il devait partir pour de bon, soit il devait rester pour de bon. Or, il avait fait un peu des deux._

« Je dois peut-être ne pas te le dire, mais Mokuba-kun m'a dit que Bakura a appelé Kaiba-senpai. expliqua-t-elle.

\- D'accord merci de cette information. remercia Yami Yugi d'un beau sourire.

\- De rien.» rétorqua Anzu froidement.

 _Cette dernière se retourna, puis reparti normalement, sans vraiment quitter le pharaon des yeux. Il la suivit donc, tout en lui demandant:_

« Excuse-moi Anzu. Je peux te parler de quelque chose?»

 _La danseuse hocha la tête, puis ils s'éloignèrent un peu des autres pour discuter de quelque chose, sûrement par rapport au retour et au départ de Yami Yugi._

« Eh Yugi... murmura Jounouchi en admirant la scène.

\- Oui?

\- Fais gaffe hein, dit le blondinet avec un sourire moqueur, il va te prendre Anzu.

\- Qui ça "il" ? rougit légèrement Yugi en baissant la tête.

\- Bah le pharaon qui veux-tu que ce soit d'autre ?

\- Mêle toi de tes affaires Jounouchi...

\- Hum dis donc toi... fit Mai en arrivant derrière ce dernier et en lui tirant l'oreille.

\- AÏE MAI ARRÊTE S'IL TE PLAÎT...

\- Au lieu de saouler Yugi-kun, tu pourrais aller voir ta soeur? Elle pleure là !

\- Elle pleure?! J'y vais !

\- Tant qu'on y ait Yugi-kun, tu pourrais dire à Mana-san qu'elle se mêle de ses affaires? Elle a frappé Marek et Bakura. Sinon demande au pharaon de le faire.

\- Pourquoi les a-t-elle frappés ? demanda le jeune roi des duellistes.

\- Ils ont embêté Serenity, expliqua Mai en commençant à partir, et Kaiba-sama aussi d'ailleurs. Par téléphone ils l'ont fait ces lâches !

\- "sama" ? se dit Honda en explosant de rire.

\- D'accord j'arrive !» lança Yugi en suivant Mai.

 _L'arrivée des deux anciens ennemis du pharaon ainsi que de ses amis pourraient bien engendrer de nombreux problèmes... Sauront-ils faire face?_

* * *

Voilà c'est déjà fini ! J'ai essayé de mettre du suspens. Je sais pas si j'ai réussi ! Bref.

À très bientôt ^_^


	3. La rencontre

_Toutes mes salutations, fan de Yu-Gi-Oh (ou pas...)_

 _Un léger retard je n'avais pas de wifi pendant une semaine. Je m'en excuse._

 _Bonne lecture tout de même !_

 _Je tiens à préciser que la réelle raison du départ de Atem a été inventée par moi-même._

* * *

Pendant que le _jeune Yugi suivait Mai, son alter-ego se trouvait toujours avec Anzu... Comment va-t-elle réagir suite aux paroles du pharaon?_

« Tu es parti pour Mana-chan ?! sursauta la danseuse.

\- Évidemment ! Répondit Atem. Elle avait des problèmes...

\- Et comment étais-tu au courant avant d'aller en Égypte ?

\- Ishizu m'a prévenu... La pauvre était très malade. Comme elle a guéri plutôt, j'ai pu revenir... Tu n'as pas l'air très contente.

\- Si si, acquiesça Anzu avec un léger sourire, seulement je pensais que tu étais parti... en mode lâcheur. »

 _Le pharaon soupira. Il devait bien l'admettre : cette fille le faisait craquer. En particulier ses yeux, d'un saphir étincelant. Ils se regardèrent sans se quitter des yeux, qui allait gagner cette bataille de regard? Le rubis ou le saphir ? (Ah non pardon c'est améthyste... ^^')_

 _Le pharaon approcha ensuite son visage de celui de sa tendre Anzu._

« Atem? » lança cette dernière.

* * *

« MANA! s'énerva Yugi en arrivant à toute allure, puis en s'apercevant que les perturbateurs étaient à terre.

\- Yugi! Je sais tu vas venir me féliciter pour avoir casser la gueule à ses pov' types ! se vanta l'égyptienne.

\- Non mais et puis quoi encore! Je ne vais pas te féliciter pour t'être mêler des affaires de mes amis.

\- Les amis de Yugi-kun sont mes amis! Donc je les aide.

\- S'il te plaît Yugi-kun, fit Shizuka d'un air triste, ne l'engueule pas. Elle m'a bien aidée.

\- Voilà qu'est ce que je disais?

\- Toi tu vas regretter d'être venue au monde... grinça Bakura encore par terre, en tirant la jambe de Mana.

\- Kyaaah ! s'écria cette dernière en se ramassant au sol. Espèce de malade ! ajouta-t-elle en se jetant sur lui.

\- Oh non une bagarre !› dit Mai effrayée

 _La bagarre s'intensifiait... Bakura entraina involontairement Marek dedans. Jusqu'à ce que..._

« Ça suffit ! s'exclama une voix grave en séparant Mana des deux autres.

\- Grand frère... pensa la jeune fille.

\- Il faut qu'on m'explique. Que se passe-t-il? rouspéta son frère.

\- Ces deux cons ont osé embêter Shizuka-san ! Et Kaiba-kun aussi !

\- Mmmmh. réfléchit Anzu. Mana-chan a fait le bon choix. Merci à toi.

\- De rien hé hé ! ricana la racaille, flattée et en se grattant les cheveux.

\- Kaiba-kun? soupira Atem. Bon je crois qu'il est temps de donner une bonne leçons à ses deux vauriens.

\- Je m'y colle. dit Jounouchi accompagné de Honda, en remontant leurs manches.

\- Gloups. sortit Bakura.

\- Hey Atem t'as l'air tendu. remarqua son collègue.

\- Ho ho ! Que s'est il passé ?

\- Rien, rien.» fit le pharaon, déçu de l'échec de son approche avec la brunette.

 _C'est vrai. Les 2 perturbateurs avaient raison de se méfier. Ils avaient sans doute remarqué que leur cher pharaon avait un petit faible pour Anzu. Ce qui donna une nouvelle idée à Bakura pour foutre 'le bordel..._

* * *

 _Deux semaines furent passées et aucun signe d'une quelconque manigance ne fut détectée._

 _En arts plastiques..._

« Je rêve ! s'énerva Atem. Ma sœur est encore en retard.

\- Patience Yami je suis sûre qu'elle viendra». le rassura Jounouchi en posant sa main sur son épaule.

 _Quelqu'un toqua à la porte de la classe. Les élèves ainsi que leur professeur ne se douteront pas de ce qu'ils verront..._

 _À leur grande surprise, c'était Mana. Mais pas habillée de n'importe quelle façon... Cet accoutrement en fit rire plus d'un._

« HAYASHI-SAN! CESSE CE COMPORTEMENT DÉBILE ET ENLÈVE MOI CE PYJAMA. hurla son professeur pendant que le reste de la classe continuait à rigoler.

\- Euh si je l'enlève je serais à poil. Je ne tiens pas à vous obéir... mes excuses.» s'excusa ironiquement l'égyptienne.

 _Ce fut bouche bée que le prof d'arts plastiques prit un papier sur la table, ou plutôt un torchon, qui était censé être le dessin de Mana._

« Hum... Tu as dessiné avec tes pieds ou... ricana Marek a côté de lui.

\- TOI JE REGRETTE DÉJÀ DE T'AVOIR ACCEPTER À CÔTÉ DE MOI! explosa Mana en tapant la table d'un poing ferme.

\- Hayashi-san, carnet. lui ordonna le professeur.

\- Oh la la vous me fatiguez tous dès le début je vais prendre ma retraite.» dit Mana en se tenant la tête suite à une migraine.

 _Elle se leva, puis sortit avec son sac. Comme si rien ne s'était passé..._

« Hum. C'est une tarée ta soeur. fit Marek, une goutte sur sa tempe.

\- Pour une fois je suis d'accord avec toi.» répondit Atem en souriant.

* * *

 _Pendant ce temps, Mana gambadait dans les couloirs. Sécher les cours d'arts plastiques et de musique était devenu un hobby pour elle... Au bout d'un moment, elle aperçut un élève de troisième année arriver dans le sens inverse. « Qu'il est beau gosse... » pensa-t-elle. Effectivement, elle qui est de deuxième année, un troisième année pouvait lui plaire..._

« Salut. salua poliment le troisième année d'un bref hochement de tête, tout en regardant la façon dont Mana était habillée.

\- Bon-bonjour! bégaya nerveusement la seconde année.

\- Pourquoi es-tu en pyjama?

\- Ah! Je voulais pas trop arrivée en retard. Et puis... Bon j'avoue j'ai oublié de mettre mes vêtements... assuma Mana. _La honte...» pensa-t-elle._

 _Au départ, le garçon resta neutre. Mais il ne put s'empêcher d'avoir un énorme fou rire, même en essayant de se retenir._

« Ha ha ha désolé c'est plus fort que moi ! Il te va bien ce pyjama quand même. se moqua le jeune homme.

\- Merci. répondit Mana un poil énervée.

\- Tu fais quoi dans les couloirs?

\- Je sèche.

\- Pareil ! Et si on marchait?»

 _La jeune égyptienne ne pouvait pas refuser ce genre de chose à un garçon aussi beau que lui... Elle accepta très volontier, ils se mirent alors à marcher tranquillement._

« Comment tu t'appelle ? demanda le garçon sans gêne.

\- Mana. Et toi?

\- Steven. Enchanté.

\- De même ! s'exclama Mana avec un large sourire.

\- Je sens qu'on va bien s'entendre, surtout si tu es un peu "fouteur de merde" comme moi.

\- Oui ! Je le suis. » répondit la jeune fille en sautant.

* * *

 _Pendant ce temps en classe, avant la sonnerie._

« Hé Marek ! Mareeeek! fit Bakura en donnant des coups de coude à Marek.

\- Hein? balança ce dernier sans broncher.

\- Encore entrain de penser à Mana?»

 _C'est vrai que l'égyptien n'avait pas bougé beaucoup depuis le départ de Mana. Il semblait rêveur... Après la remarque de Bakura, il explosa:_

« FERME LA ABRUTI! dit-il en se jetant sur Bakura, pendant la sonnerie retentissait.

\- Encore?! s'énerva le professeur. Ça suffit les bagarres !

\- Pff.» soupira Atem en se levant pour partir.

 _Il sortit de la salle. Il fronça instantanément les sourcils quand il aperçut sa sœur entrain de parler au bout du couloir avec un homme plus âgé qu'il n'avait jamais vu auparavant._

« Atem ! Tu tombe bien ! dit sa sœur en s'approchant. Je dois te présenter quelqu'un ! Voici Steven, un élève de troisième année.

\- Enchanté, Atem. fit Steven en tendant sa main.

\- Content de te connaître, Steven. lui sourit le pharaon en serrant sa main.

\- C'est un sécheur comme moi! rit l'égyptienne en pointant son nouvel ami du doigt et en commençant à s'enfuir.

\- Tu m'énerve déjà... Tu vas voir toi... menaça ce dernier en lui courant après et en lâchant la main de pharaon.

\- Eh c'était qui ce grand ? demanda Bakura avec curiosité, ce dernier ayant un énorme cocard...

\- Le nouvel ami de Mana... dit Atem, toujours la main en l'air, une goutte sur la tempe.

\- PWAHAHA LE RIVAL DE MAREK! IL A AUCUNE CHANCE! explosa de rire Bakura jusqu'à en avoir la larme à l'oeil.

\- Mmmmh. Je me demande si ce garçon est si gentil qu'il en a l'air.» pensa Yami avec des soupçons.

* * *

 _Fin du chapitre ! Il est court je m'en excuse. (Je m'excuse toujours o_O)_

 _La suite bientôt ! Je tiens tant qu'à faire à remercier ceux qui suivent mon histoire ainsi que ceux qui la lisent jusqu'au bout. J'ai regardé mon Trafic Stats et j'ai constaté que vous étiez déjà plus de 100 visiteurs. Ça me fait très plaisir._

 _À bientôt et bonne journée/soirée ^_^_


	4. Serpent magique?

_Coucou les gens voilà le 4ème chapitre._

* * *

 _Pendant que Mana continuait à fuir son nouvel ami! Jounouchi se rendait au cours suivant: cours de japonais. Malheureusement ce n'était pas n'importe quel professeur qu'il avait: monsieur Yoshido. Le blond avait horreur de cet homme ni trop âgé ni trop jeune. Il avait sûrement la quarantaine. D'où les crises que ce dernier pouvait avoir..._

 _Le voilà arrivé en classe, presque dans les derniers comme à son habitude._

« Katsuya-kun vous êtes une nouvelle fois en retard. Ça ne vous est jamais arrivé de vous dire "tiens aujourd'hui je vais arriver plutôt ?"» demanda monsieur Yoshido très énervé.

 _La sonnerie se fit entendre..._

« En retard? Vous êtes sûr ? Je suis arrivé à l'heure c'est tout ce qui compte non?» s'en ficha le soit disant retardaire en retournant à sa place, sans accorder un regard à son professeur.

 _Le professeur fut dans tous ses états. Il se dirigea vers le tableau et se mit à faire l'appel : Mana manquait._

* * *

À la fin _de l'heure, qui fut agitée à cause des perturbateurs, il autorisa à ses élèves de ranger leurs affaires. Quelqu'un toqua._

« Entrez» fit l'homme peu âgé.

 _Une jeune fille entra. À la surprise de tous, il s'agissait de l'égyptienne qui esquissait un ÉNOOOOOOORME sourire qui semblait moqueur._

« Hé hé excusez moi de mon retard. dit la jeune fille.

\- HAYASHI-SAN 50 MINUTES DE RETARD ! TU VIENDRAS EN COLLE JEUDI SOIR DE DIX-S...»

 _Le professeur n'eut pas le temps d'achever sa phrase, car la sonnerie lui en avait empêcher._

« Votre cours était très passionnant monsieur. À la revoyure! s'exclama Mana en sortant de la salle à une incroyable vitesse.

\- C'est ce que j'appelle du foutage de gueule. dit Marek de façon neutre.

\- PWAHA J'Y CROIS PAS QUELLE BOUFFONNE CETTE MEUF !» explosa Bakura à en tomber par terre, puis en sortant rapidement.

 _L'égyptien parcourait les couloirs de l'établissement. Mais il ne se doutait pas qu'il fera une drôle de rencontre..._

« Viens Steven on va dans la cour. proposa Mana en prenant la main de son ami.

\- D'accord Mana-chan!

\- Euh? s'étonna Bakura en passant à côté d'eux.

\- Wesh le vieux ! se moqua la deuxième année en pointant son nouveau camarade du doigt.

\- T'ES JALOUSE DE MA SUBLIME COULEUR DE CHEVEUX C'EST ÇA ?! s'énerva ce dernier.

\- Moi jalouse? Bah putain ! J'ai la meilleure couleur de cheveux du monde... Bruns et tout ça

\- Le blond irait mieux à tes cheveux foin.

\- RÉPÈTE UN PEU?! hurla Mana en s'apprêtant à le frapper.

\- Arrête Mana. l'interrompit Steven en prenant son bras.

\- Mouais t'as raison vaut mieux pas frapper un fragile dans son genre. rit la brune en reculant.

\- C'est qui ce mec d'ailleurs? questionna le troisième année.

\- Je m'appelle Bakura je suis nouveau ici. Enfin façon de parler... J'étais là avant et je suis revenu. Et à qui ai-je affaire? demanda-t-il de façon étrange, avec un clin d'oeil, comme si il savait déjà à qui il avait affaire.

\- Steven, un ami à Mana depuis à peine 2 heures...»

 _Le garçon aux cheveux blancs gloussa suite à ses paroles, sous les regards attentifs des 2 amis._

« Steven non mais j'hallucine quoi quel bobard.» poursuit-il avant de s'en aller.

 _Mana se posa directement des questions... «Comment ça un bobard? Bakura connait déjà Steven? Enfin soit disant Steven? Qui est cet étrange garçon... ? Impossible ! Bakura doit se tromper !» se dit-elle..._

* * *

 _En vérité, Bakura s'inquiétait. Ce garçon ne dégageait rien de bon... Pour lui, ce dernier mentait sur son identité. L'égyptien pense l'avoir déjà vu ailleurs..._

 _Alarmé par ce mauvais pressentiment, il alla directement voir le pharaon et Marek qui discutaient ensemble dans la cour._

« Les gars on a un énorme problème ! se précipita de dire Bakura.

\- Ah? T'as revu ma soeur? dit Marek sans émotion.

\- Ha ha très drôle Marek, rougit son collègue, moi j'avais prévu de foutre la merde et y a un soit disant Steven qui se ramène. Tu l'as vu Atem?

\- Je l'ai vu aussi. confirma ce dernier.

\- Il te semblait pas un peu bizarre?

\- Oui et je me demandais pourquoi.

\- Je crois savoir pourquoi... Si je vous dis que ce mec vient de notre Égypte, vous me croyez?

\- Possible. rétorqua Marek de façon étonnée.

\- Vu comment il s'est approché de Mana aussi facilement, je suis persuadé qu'il s'agit de...»

* * *

« Bonjour Mai ! dit Shizuka en croisant son amie dans les couloirs.

\- Coucou dis donc tu tombe à pic. T'aurais pas vu ton idiot de frère ?

\- Non pourquoi?

\- Cet idiot devait me dire quelque chose et il est parti de la salle sans m'attendre. J'ai cherché partout même dans la cour.»

 _Shizuka fut amusée par ces paroles. Elle se demandait bien si son frère voulait faire... une déclaration à Mai._

« Je vais t'aider à le chercher. fit la première année avec un beau sourire.

\- Oh c'est gentil de ta p-

\- AAAAAAHHHHH!»

 _Les deux bonnes amies se retournèrent brutalement vers le bout du couloir, là d'où venait ce cri. La jeune femme blonde reconnut immédiatement la voix de Jounouchi, alors elle courut à toute allure._

« Jounouchi?! Est-ce que ça va? s'exclama Mai d'un ton horrifié en voyant son ami par terre.

\- Y a... Y A UN SERPENT DANS L'ÉCOLE ! hurla le blond en se relevant.

\- Un serpent? fit Shizuka en arrivant.

\- Oui... Il était énorme... Quand il m'a vu il s'est approché de moi, puis il est parti.

\- Bizarre. s'étonna la blonde. D'ailleurs je te cherchais tu tombe bien...

\- Sympa de s'inquiéter à se point là pour moi... se vexa le blond en croisant les bras.

\- Tu devais pas me dire quelque chose?

\- C'EST PAS LE MOMENT PUTAIN Y A UN SERPENT DE MERDE QUI RÔDE DANS LES ENVIRONS!

\- Bon je crois que je vais vous laisser. fit doucement sa soeur en s'en allant.

\- Jounouchi. Arrête d'être vulgaire.

\- Je fais ce que je veux. »

* * *

« Mahado ici? dit Marek.

\- Obligé c'est lui. affirma Yami Yugi en regardant vers la porte d'entrée de l'établissement.

\- Pourquoi?

\- Quand Mana a décidé de partir avec moi, t'aurais dû voir la tronche de Mahado. Il voulait pas que son élève parte. raconta le pharaon sans quitter l'entrée des yeux.

\- MWAHA ça sent l'amour à plein nez ! explosa Bakura les larmes aux yeux.

\- C'est moi où y a un serpent vers l'entrée ? fit Atem en pointant du doigt le serpent en question.

\- Et en plus Mahado a appris à faire des apparaître ce genre d'animaux .. dit Marek en reculant.

\- En réalité c'est pas vous 2 mais c'est Mahado qui va faire le plus de bordel... commenta le pharaon en voyant le serpent s'approcher

\- MAMANNNNNN À L'AIDE ! cria Bakura en se réfugiant derrière Atem.

\- Bon... On fait quoi maintenant ? demanda ce dernier à Marek avec hésitation.

\- ON COUUUUURT!»

* * *

« JE VOULAIS TE DIRE JE T'AIME VOILÀ !

\- BAH MOI AUSSI CRÉTIN DE JOUNOUCHI!

\- AAAAAAAAAAAA AU SECOURS ! fit une voix qui semblait être celle de Bakura en larmes.

\- Bah pourquoi tu pleure Bakura? rit Mai.

\- Y A UN SERPENT QUI NOUS COURT APRÈS J'AI PEUR ! répondit l'égyptien en passant à côté d'elle et Jounouchi telle une fusée.

\- ISHIZU À L'AIDE ! s'écria Marek en passant aussi à côté d'eux suivi d'Atem:

\- LE KING OF GAMES N'A PAS PEUR ! IL FUIT JUSTE LA MORT !

\- Mais oui. se moqua le blondinet, et quand il vut le serpent... OH MON DIEU ENCORE LUI!»

 _Suivi de Mai, il s'enfuit vers l'autre bout du couloir où discutaient sa soeur et son amie tout à l'heure, où se trouvaient déjà les autres..._

« On est foutu... fit Bakura en se mettant à genoux. Seigneur j'aimerai que vous pardonniez mes péchés... Bon j'avoue ok l'autre fois c'est moi qui ais posé une merde sur la chaise de Ishizu et elle a accusé Marek. Mais c'est pas ma faute...

\- QUOI? C'EST TOI QUI A FAIT ÇA ? ENFOIRÉ! explosa de colère l'accusé.

\- Vous avez un plan B au lieu de vous disputer ? demanda Jounouchi aux perturbateurs.

\- On a même pas de plan A et tu veux un plan B? Abruti.» insulta le garçon à la couleur de cheveux soit disant parfaite.

 _Le serpent fut sur le point de les attaquer, jusqu'à ce qu'ils entendent deux voix résonnantes..._

« CHAUUUUUD DEVANT !

\- AH NON HONDA LÂCHE MOI!»

 _Effectivement, c'étaient Honda et Yugi, le premier faisant du skate en tenant le second._

« MAIS HONDA C'EST UNE IMPASSE !

\- T'inquiète Yugi, répondit le skateur débutant, je vais me servir du mur pour faire un salto et me retourner.

\- UN SALTO ?!»

 _Le brun eut l'incroyable idée de vouloir tenter ça pendant qu'un serpent attaquait des gens... Les deux se cassèrent littéralement la gueule (désolée du terme, mais il est approprié à leur chute), le aibou du pharaon sur le côté et Honda sur le serpent._

« Oh le pauvre serpent. dit Mai.

\- QUOI PAUVRE SERPENT? IL ALLAIT NOUS BOUFFER J'TE SIGNALE ! gueula Bakura.

\- Se prendre un gros porc avec une coiffure aussi moche ça doit pas être de la tarte... se moqua Marek sans broncher, restant sur place mais tout de même en rigolant.

\- Retenez moi ou je vais le frapper. s'énerva le brun en tapant le sol avec son poing.

\- Yugi est ce que ça va? demanda le pharaon en allant le voir

\- Ça pourrait mieux aller...»

* * *

« Un serpent? demanda Mana quand ses amis lui racontèrent à la cantine leur mésaventure.

\- Oui oui un serpent. répéta Jounouchi.

\- Un serpent pas du tout effrayant. commenta Honda.

\- Ça sh'voit que ch'est pas toi qui a failli te faiiiire bouuuffer. s'énerva le blond tout en s'empiffrant de riz.

\- Donc tu pourras dire à Steven qu'il reste plus avec toi. ordonna le pharaon à sa petite soeur.

\- Quoi? Il a fait quoi dans cette histoire...? dit cette dernière assez gênée.

\- Steven c'est Mahado et il a invoqué ce serpent.»

 _Mana explosa de rire en entendant l'explication de son frère. Mais elle arrêta de rire quand elle sentit qu'elle décollait de la chaise._

« T'as intérêt à aller voir cet imbécile et lui dire qu'il retourne fissa en Égypte avant qu'on l'expédie là-bas à notre manière... menaça Marek en tenant l'égyptienne par le pull.

\- LÂCHE MOI BÂTARD ! J'AI PAS D'ORDRES À RECEVOIR D'UN CONNARD COMME TOI! riposta Mana.

\- QU'EST CE QU'IL T'ARRIVE SÉRIEUX ? TU L'AIME OU QUOI?

\- N'IMPORTE QUOI! ET ÇA PEUT PAS ÊTRE MON PROF DE MAGIE COMMENT TU EXPLIQUE QU'IL SOIT PARTI D'ÉGYPTE ALORS?!»

 _Elle réussit à se libérer de Marek, puis à s'enfuir rapidement sans que personne ne veuille la suivre._

* * *

Alors? _Mahado est-il vraiment venu jusqu'à Domino city? Si oui, comment ? Réponse dans le prochain chapitre! Ou peut-être dans celui d'après..._


	5. Preuves d'amour indirectes

_Le chapitre 5 (déjà) je l'avais déjà commencé avant de poster le 4ème. Bonne lecture comme d'hab !_

* * *

 _Marek ne pouvait pas rester là sans rien faire. Il décida de suivre Mana._

« Marek ! Tu vas où comme ça ?! » lui demanda Bakura en se levant à son tour.

 _L'égyptien à la peau bronzée en avait déjà marre. Ce Steven était arrivé ce matin même, il y avait déjà des problèmes._

« Franchement le nouveau mec de Mana me saoule, il va faire chialer Marek. s'énerva le garçon aux cheveux blancs en s'en allant.

\- Nouveau mec façon de parler... dit Atem en lâchant un gros soupir, puis en se levant.

\- Tu compte les suivre? questionna son aibou.

\- Ne t'en fais pas Yugi. Je vais juste aller voir ce soit disant Steven.»

 _À peine sa phrase fut terminée, le pharaon était déjà parti._

* * *

« ATTENDS MANA ! hurla Marek en poursuivant Mana dans les couloirs.

\- ATTENDRE QUOI? QUE TU MENACE ENCORE STEVEN? s'énerva cette dernière sans s'arrêter.

\- MAIS TU LE CONNAIS À PEINE CE GARS ! IL A QUOI DE PLUS QUE MOI?»

 _L'égyptienne s'arrêta brusquement quand ces dernières paroles résonnaient dans les couloirs. Marek aussi s'arrêta, il était non loin d'elle._

« Tu... peux répéter ce que tu viens de dire? dit-elle en restant dos à lui.

\- Mahado il peut faire apparaître une glace ou pas? Au chocolat de préférence. répondit-il.

\- MAIS C'EST QUOI LE RAPPORT?! se retourna Mana.

\- Aucun je sais pas pourquoi j'ai posé cette question. Bon bref. Tu pense que c'est pas Mahado?

\- Je suis sûr que non !

\- Obligé il vient d'Égypte.

\- Comment tu le sais?»

 _Marek expliqua à Mana qu'il pouvait ressentir ce genre de choses... ce qui fit glousser la jeune fille. Elle se stoppa quand vit Steven arriver derrière le bronzé._

« Salut Mana. salua le troisième année comme à son habitude.

\- Tu tombe bien «Mahado». rit la brune en se moquant encore de Marek.

\- Mahado?! s'exclama Steven en reculant en arrière.

\- ...Alors j'avais raison. conclut l'égyptien. C'est toi Mahado...

\- C'est faux !

\- Mens pas tes gestes te trahissent.

\- Je...

\- Dégage ici avant que je fasse un malheur. s'énerva Marek en serrant le poing.

\- Tu fais erreur ça peut pas être Mahado... Je l'aurais direct ressenti.» soupira Mana.

 _Pendant toute cette discussion, le pharaon était caché derrière un mur. Et oui il avait suivi Steven!_

« Alors? Tu choisis quoi? Rester planter ici pour que je te casse la gueule ou partir? s'impatienta l'égyptien.

\- La troisième solution. Faire des aveux.»

 _Quand il entendit le mot "aveux", Atem se précipita de se préparer pour passer à l'action, en faisant un signe à Marek pour le prévenir._

« En réalité, Mahado m'a envoyé ici. Il a même fait apparaître un serpent avec sa magie. Mon objectif est de ramené Mana en Égypte, tout simplement parce que son professeur est amoureux d'elle.»

 _L'égyptienne bondit aux derniers mots... C'est vrai, elle et lui étaient proches... mais jusqu'au point qu'il soit amoureux d'elle, avec cette différence d'âge c'était inimaginable pour elle!_

« Salaud! insulta-t-elle en s'approchant.

\- Et t'es qui en vrai alors?» demanda Marek en faisant un clin d'oeil à Atem.

 _Étonnement, le soit disant Steven s'approcha de lui tout en raclant sa gorge. Puis d'une voix tout à fait normale, mais tout de même un peu aigue, il avoua:_

« Je suis ton papaAAAAAAAAAA.»

 _Il hurla suite à la douleur que le pharaon lui infligeait en prenant son cou et en le serrant._

« Papa?! s'exclama l'égyptien de surprise.

\- Genre. Je suis pote avec ton daron... commenta Mana la bouche grand ouverte.

\- J'aurais pu imaginer n'importe quoi, sauf TOI ici. Va-t-en avant que je ne t'explose la tronche.»

 _Son père se plia aux ordres. Il s'en alla tout en laissant tomber un pendentif très étrange._

« Il y'a gravé "Râ" en or dessus. dit Yami Yugi en ramassant le collier.

\- Ah bon? Quel est le rapport avev Râ? se demanda sa sœur.

\- BINGO J'AI COMPRIS ! cria Atem en claquant des doigts

\- Dis toujours.

\- Attends Marek. Je préfère l'expliquer ce soir à la sortie des cours. »

* * *

 _Et à la sortie des cours en fin de journée, avec toute la bande + Rebecca qui attendait Yugi au portail... Le pharaon raconta ce qui s'était passé, puis il montra le pendentif:_

« En réalité, c'est Râ qui a réalisé le voeu de Mahado: que lui et Hank Ishtar viennent dans ce monde. comprit Atem.

\- Tu veux dire que mon prof de magie est ici? fit Mana.

\- Exact tu comprends vite dis donc.

\- Putain fait chier ! J'ai déjà assez de prof casse couilles ici et 'fallait qu'y se ramène ! s'énerva la mauvaise élève.

\- Qu'elle est vulgaire... Tu mérite une punition ! se moqua Marek en lui frappant la tête puis en s'enfuyant.

\- Tu vas voir toi... rit Mana en le poursuivant.

\- On pourrait m'expliquer ? demanda Rebecca qui enlaçait toujours Yugi.

\- J'ai loupé un épisode aussi? dit Bakura avec des pop-corn et en se positionnant à côté du frère de Mana.

\- Un bout d'épisode oui pour tout avouer. rigola ce dernier en admirant sa sœur et le collègue de Bakura.

\- T'es sûr d'avoir tout raconter toi...?

\- Je suis sûr que son père l'a aussi entendu dire « Qu'est ce que Steven à plus que moi»

\- Noooon...

\- Et si.

\- MWAHAHA J'AI DES PLAN DE FAUTEUR DE TROUBLES!

\- Non Bakura, s'il te plaît...

\- Marek rend mon goûter ! s'énerva Mana.

\- T'as rêvé je crois.

\- REND LE MOI OU J'UTILISE MA TECHNIQUE DU COUP DE PIED ANCESTRAL!

\- Et moi j'enlève ma chaussure.

\- Si tu t'es lavé les pieds ça ira...

\- Ha ha je rigole. dit Marek en jetant le goûter dans une flaque d'eau.

\- HHHHHHHH TU VAS VOIR ESPÈCE DE... hurla la brune.

\- Hey ! appela Anzu au loin. Y a un serpent derrière vous.

\- HEIN!? hurla Jounouchi en regardant Mana et Marek.

\- N'importe quoi!» dirent ces derniers, ils se regardèrent puis sourirent.

 _Et c'est sur un petit fou rire de Marek et Mana, suivis du reste du groupe que s'achève ce bref épisode..._

* * *

Merci d'avoir lu ! À la prochaine.


	6. Le pharaon s'énerve

_Quelques semaines suivantes, les héros se retrouvèrent chez Kaiba, ce dernier voulant à tout prix voir les fauteurs de troubles..._ les voici donc dans le bureau du PDG Seto Kaiba...

« Je vous écoute. commença Seto les bras croisés, assis, en attendant des explications.

\- De quoi? firent les deux perturbateurs.

\- Ça commence bien... se dit Mokuba contre le mur devant la salle.

\- QUEL EST VOTRE PROBLÈME AU SUJET DE MOI ET SHIZUKA-CHAN?! gronda le PDG en frappant son bureau avec ses deux mains puis en se levant.

\- Lui avec ma petite sœur ? Jamais elle est trop belle pour lui! commenta Jounouchi en cachant son sourire.

\- Je t'ai pas sonné Katsuya... répliqua Kaiba en le regardant de travers. Alors vous 2?

\- Euh on... démarra Marek sans être sûr.

\- ...enfin voilà quoi. poursuit Bakura en se cachant derrière son collègue.

\- VOUS AVEZ QUOI EN TÊTE BON SANG DE BON SOIR?!

\- Rien, on rigole juste. le soulagea Bakura.

\- Si tu touche à ma p'tite sœur, tu regretteras d'être venu au monde Bakura! menaça le jeune blond.

\- Et je serais avec Jounouchi-kun! Il ne sera pas seul. ajouta Honda avec un énorme sourire et en levant le pouce.

\- Euh pourquoi toi? J'ai pas besoin d'un dragueur qui n'a jamais réussi à pecho qui que ce soit. Même un animal d'ailleurs. critiqua Jounouchi, ce qui fit rire Mai.

\- Pauvre Shizuka, dit cette dernière d'un ton exaspéré, dites-moi Kaiba-senpai vous n'avez plus rien à dire?

\- Si. Mana-chan arrête de voler ma nourriture.»

 _Et oui si l'on regardait bien au fond de la salle, une porte était ouverte et nous pouvions voir l'égyptienne entrain de se gaver de pâtisseries._

« Quoi? Qu'esh qui y'a?» questionna t elle.

 _Cela fit rire tout le monde, même le PDB avait un sourire au coin, et bougeait la tête. «Quelle idiote.» il se disait._

* * *

Malgré _que ce dernier et le chien (Jounouchi: je te permets pas!) leur aient fait des menaces, tellement de menaces qu'ils en perdirent haleine (Kaiba: Heureusement parce que c'était infecte. Jounouchi: En espérant que tu parle de la tienne sinon je vais faire un malheur...), les fauteurs de troubles n'allaient sûrement pas s'arrêter là. Ces perturbateurs seraient prêts à tout pour mettre un peu ou même beaucoup de piquant dans la vie de Atem et ses amis..._

 _La preuve, le lendemain en cours._

« Marek-sama...

\- Oui Mana-soumise...?»

 _Le pauvre Marek était sous la table, entrain de se cacher de l'égyptienne qui tenait une barre métallique venue de nul part._

« Tu peux m'expliquer d'où sort cette lettre d'amour soit disant venue de Daichii? J'ai reconnu ton écriture...

\- Laisse tomber c'était pour rire.

\- POUR RIRE?! hurla Mana en sortant Marek de son coin en le prenant par son col.

\- Lâche moi débile. ordonna l'égyptien en serrant le poing.

\- On ne vous dérange pas tous les deux? rit la jeune professeur d'anglais à son bureau.

\- Non pas du tout... rétorqua la jeune bronzée en lâchant Marek.

\- Pff.» soupira ce dernier.

 _Mana l'avait remarqué: depuis le début, son "ennemi" a un petit faible pour la belle professeur d'anglais Woshingi. Enfin, un petit faible... Il avait l'air d'être plus attentif à son cours que les autres... Même que Daichii qui était toujours sage et "paumé dans sa tête". Elle ne pouvait pas s'empêcher d'un vouloir à cette jeune femme.._

 _De son côté, Bakura observait tout ça. Il connaissait tous les dossiers et rumeurs de chacun de ses camarades. Il lui arrivait d'en inventer, ou de tout simplement dire la vérité. Une idée lui traversa soudainement la tête..._

« Eh Atem... appela-t-il.

\- Oui? répondit Yami, juste devant lui, sans se retourner.

\- Ça fait longtemps que tu es pharaon n'est ce pas ? »

 _À ces paroles, tous les élèves présents dans la salle furent totalement bouches bées. Certains pensaient que Bakura inventait encore des conneries, d'autres ne faisaient pas attention à si c'était vrai ou faux._

« Bakura t'es mort. dit doucement le pharaon, tête baissée.

\- T'as dit quoi? ne comprit pas la victime de cette menace.

\- T'ES MORT J'AI DIT!» s'écria Atem, qui se retourna puis se jeta sur le principal perturbateur.

 _La professeur poussa un petit «Annnnh!» de surprise puis se précipita pour les séparer. Se battant sans relâche, les deux ennemis ne se préoccupaient pas des gens qui les entouraient, dont certains d'entre eux qui étaient entrain d'encourager les deux bagarreurs, et principalement Jounouchi et Honda..._

« Allez Atem! acclama le premier.

\- C'est toi le meilleur!» poursuit le second.

 _Bakura n'avait pas pesé les conséquences de son acte, que ce soit pour lui ou pour le pharaon, il les comprit par la suite. Cependant, il ne voulait pas s'en arrêter à là. Il avait une seconde idée..._

* * *

 _Il l'avait dit, c'était fait. Il ne pouvait plus retourner en arrière._

 _Il décida de ne pas s'excuser auprès de Yami et de ne pas avouer qu'il avait soit disant menti à ses camarades, sous peine d'être ridicule._

Le fauteur de troubles chef se rendit _chez la sœur de son ami: Ishizu._

 _Il appréciait bien cette fille malgré qu'ils aient eu quelques différents en Égypte._

 _Elle habitait une somptueise maison non loin de la Kaiba Corp._

 _Il priait alors pour que Ishizu veuille bien l'aider._

« Il n'en est pas question ! s'énerva t elle.

\- Mais Ishizu-chan s'il te plaît... supplia-t-il.

\- Non-Non et NON! insista la jeune femme.

\- Allez quoi je veux juste le puzzle du millénium Atem te l'a donné non ?

\- C'est pas tes oignons. se moqua Ishizu avec un énorme sourire.

\- Grr... grogna celui aux cheveux blancs.

\- Pourquoi le veux-tu d'ailleurs ? demanda-t-elle curieusement.

\- Prouver à toute l'école que Atem est un pharaon. »

 _Ishizu fut soudainement d'accord. Bakura ne le savait pas, mais elle était très énervée avec le pharaon qui avait quitté son trône. Elle donna le collier..._

« Merci ! Je te revaudrai ça... dit l'étudiant en embrassant la sœur de son ami sur la joue.

\- Allez file, au moindre pépin je suis là. sourit cette dernière en caressant sa joue, là où elle a été embrassée.

\- Je compte sur toi !» lui fit-il confiance en levant le pouce.

 _Ce fut alors que le jeune homme s'en alla avec pour but d'écraser la réputation d'Atem, et par la même occasion, il pouvait aussi causer des soucis à Mana... Marek sera-t-il d'accord... ?_


	7. Le dîner tombe à l'eau

_bonjour voici l'update avec un gros retard :-( je m'en excuse. Bonne lecture._

 _Par la même occasion, je tenais à m'excuser aussi pour le manque d'humour ou d'actions liées à l'histoire en elle-même._

 _Voilà !_

* * *

3 jours après ces événements inquiétants, Anzu fut invitée chez les Mutos pour dîner. Mais bien évidemment, Mana et Jounouchi décidèrent de se taper l'incruste...

18h.

« Un dîner, je viens !» fit Mana devant la porte des Mutos, face à un Yugi désespéré.

Après quelques moments de réflexion, il décida de la laisser entrer en poussant un énorme soupir. Comme réagira le pharaon... ?

« Non, non et non ! répéta-t-il en continuité en préparant la table de la salle à manger.

\- J'y crois pas, Joey sera déçu... dit Mana, surprise de la décision de son frère.

\- Comment ça t'y crois pas? Ça paraissait si "obvious"... souligna Yugi en s'asseyant sur une chaise.

\- C'est quoi Obvious? fit l'égyptienne sans comprendre.

\- Oublie ce que je viens de dire, Mana-chan. »

Cette dernière poussa un «Très bien. » et se mit à monter les escaliers. On pouvait craindre le pire...

« Elle va faire quoi? demanda Yugi avec inquiétude.

\- Bouder dans ma chambre...» marmonna Atem en levant les yeux au ciel.

Avec surprise, (Mana: D'ailleurs être surpris surprend sur le coup ^W^) les 2 frères entendirent du bruit venant de l'étage supérieur et plus précisément de la chambre du pharaon. Celui-ci détala à toutes vitesses vers les escaliers et les monta. Une goutte coula sur la tempe de Yugi. Son grand-père arriva et demanda à Yugi:

« Dis-moi Yugi... N'aurais-tu pas entendu un bruit sourd venant du haut?

\- D'un autre côté Jii-chan, si un bruit est sourd, on ne peut pas l'entendre. »

Après cette remarque débile, grand-père s'en alla en lâchant un gros soupir.

« Les jeunes de nos jours ... »

* * *

« J'ai le trac je sais pas pourquoi... trembla Anzu devant la porte de la maison.

\- Mais non, il ne faut pas l'être...» la rassura son père avec sourire

Il sonna à la porte. Ce fut Yugi qui ouvrit avec un sourire sincère mais qui ne dura pas longtemps. Pas longtemps car il aperçut son amie avec une robe rouge assez sexy ce qui le fit un peu bouillir.

« Bon... Bonsoir ! salua-t-il en de décalant pour les laisser entrer.

\- Bonsoir, Yugi-kun. dit la mère en entrant, habillée élégamment

\- Bonsoir Yugi. Tu vas bien? lui demanda la brunette en restant en face.

\- Oui oui ça va. » répondit-il en essayant de ne pas regarder plus bas.

* * *

« Mana, ouvre cette porte. » ordonna Atem devant la porte de la salle de bain

Aucune réponse.

« Ouvre cette porte, s'il te plaît. »

Toujours rien.

« MANA TU VAS OUVRIR CETTE PUTAIN DE PORTE DE MES COUILLES ET ME RENDRE MON DECK AVANT QUE JE FORCE LE PASSAGE ET T'ÉCLATE TA P'TITE GUEULE DE FOUINEUSE ! hurla le pharaon en tapant doucement la porte

\- Déjà, il faudrait que tu en ais, des couilles. commenta Mana. S'en suivit un rire.

\- Ouvre.

\- Non !

\- Allez quoi. insista Atem en cessant de taper.

\- Dis « Ma reine Mana... ». fit du chantage sa sœur.

\- Grmmm. Ma reine Mana. grommela le garçon aux cheveux tricolores en croisant les bras, une fumée noire sortant de sa tête.

\- « Ta chevelure magnifique et ta peau lisse... »

\- Pwahaha. Ta chevelure magnifique et ta peau lisse.

\- « Tu es ma sœur adorée. »

\- Quitte à me dire des choses fausses, au moins qu'elles veuillent dire quelque chose ! se moqua le pharaon en se tenant le ventre.

\- « Et comparé à toi, un pharaon c'est du caca. » continua Mana en ignorant les remarques de son frère.

\- Hors de question que je dise ça !

\- Et bah va crever. » fit la jeune fille en se regardant dans un miroir.

* * *

« Où est Atem? questionna Anzu en prennant place à table.

\- Il se dispute avec miss Hayashiiii...» marmonna Yugi en roulant ses yeux.

Un énorme BOOM se fit entenedre.

« Oh non ! Ils cassent tout encore... » s'inquiéta grand-père en regardant le plafond.

* * *

« Mais t'es malade ou quoi? T'as défoncé la porte ! s'exclama Mana sous le choque, en reculant puis en tombant dans la baignoire.

-Je t'avais prévenuuuue. dit sadiquement Atem en prenant la pommeau de la baignoire de la main droite et arrachant son deck des mains de Mana de sa main gauche

\- Tu fous quoi là ? »

* * *

De l'eau tomba des escaliers.

«Hein !? Mon dîner va tomber à l'eau ! » s'écria la mère de Yugi depuis la cuisine.

Après l'eau, ce furent Mana et Atem qui tombèrent des escaliers en se martelant de coups.

« FALLAIT M'ACCEPTER À CE DÎNER ! hurla Mana en mordant le bras de son frère.

\- C'EST UN DÎNER QUE JE VOULAIS FAIRE UNIQUEMENT POUR ANZU! CAPICHE !? » riposta le pharaon en écrasant sa main droite avec son pied gauche

Dans un élan précipité, Yugi les sépara de justesse

« Du calme les enfants... »

En les voyant se chamailler, il se remémora les bagarres entre Honda et Jounouchi ce qui le fit sursauter...

« Oh mais ! Jounouchi voulait se joindre à nous de force aussi, j'ai raison? dit-il en regardant tout le monde avec inquiétude

\- Quoi? C'est une blague...? » sourit ironiquement Anzu

* * *

Au même instant, Jonouchi devant la maison des Mûtos

« Ah y a une piscine chez eux ? » se demanda-t-il en voyant de l'eau déborder.

Soudain, son téléphone sonna. Il décrocha.

« Allô Shizuka ? Qu'y a-t-il? Hein ? Kaiba-kun t'as dit quoi? Qu'il allait t'embarasser? Ah non t'embrasser? Bah t'as dit quoi? HEIN!? OK? DEMAIN KAIBA EST UN HOMME MORT !»

Triste réalité, Yugi ouvrit la porte et regarda Jounouchi avec des yeux tout ronds puis déclara

« Salut schizophréne... »

Jounouchi entra et la soirée se termina en corvée de nettoyage pour Mana et Atem.

* * *

Pas de Bakura et de Marek dans un chapitre, suspect? Mais non... *sifflote* C'est ça qui rend les actions non liées à l'histoire : o


	8. Elle aussi

_Dans une salle de classe, cours de maths._

Marek est assis au pupitre le plus proche de la porte de sortie, au fond de la salle.

« Bonjour, cher collègue, salua Bakura en prenant place à gauche de Marek.

\- Bonjour cher traître, rétorqua Marek sans émotion.

\- Comment ça traitre?! fit Bakura en posant brutalement son cartable sur son pupitre.

\- Il paraît que tu m'as balance à propos des steaks que j'ai volé à la cantine. »

Après avoir froncé un sourcil, le garçon aux cheveux blancs poussa un gros rire.

« Mwa ha ha ha ! T'en es encore à là ? Destresse vieux, la vie continue ! »

Bakura poursuivit son rire, les mains sur les hanches, devant un Marek plutôt calme mais saoulé.

Il s'assit ensuite et le cours commença. Pour lui, les maths étaient comme des codes qu'il ne pourrait déchiffrer. Les formules à appliquer ne pouvaient être mémorisables, ou même appliquables. Il faisait donc semblant d'écouter, pour ensuite glisser à l'improviste:

« Marek, je vais écraser le pharaon et sa soeur. »

Un silence s'en suivit entre les deux perturbateurs. Quand il comprit, Marek balança avec une voix robotique: « N'y pense même pas. » Bakura baissa alors les bras et s'affala sur son pupitre pour ensuite piquer un petit somme.

« En parlant de cette idiote, dit Marek en regardant partout dans la salle et en mordillant son stylo, où est-elle ? »

Mana ouvrit ensuite brutalement la porte en mode « Surprise madafaka ! ». Le bruit qu'elle produit réveilla Bakura en sursaut mais laissa Marek dans le même état.

« Quand on parle de la chatte, dit-il sans allusion. »

Après cette remarque, Jounouchi et Honda ricanèrent de plus belle en pensant certaines choses. Quant à Mana, elle se mit derrière Marek et baisse sa tête qui penda à l'envers devant celle de ce dernier.

« Je préfère être une chatte qu'un loup, c'est aussi pacifique que moi ! » dit-elle.

Marek se retint alors de rire. Ses joues gonflèrent et Bakura riait aux éclats. L'égyptienne brandit son poing et le mit sur la joue droite de Marek.

« Pardon, je ne recommencerai plus... » s'excusa ce dernier, une énorme quantité de sueur dégoulinant de son front.

Mana sentit ensuite une présence derrière elle. Elle se retourna et fit face au professeur de mathématiques qui tirait une sale tronche. Ses yeux s'agrandirent et elle essaya de chercher du réconfort derrière elle mais les deux perturbateurs avancèrent leurs pupitres et leurs chaises.

« Mademoiselle Hayashi, une nouvelle fois en retard ! constata le professeur. Et en maths en plus, précisa-t-il.

\- Monsieur, mettez vous à ma place. Une fille aussi belle que moi prend en moyenne 30 minutes à se faire belle avant chaque cours ! se justifia Mana en souriant de fierté.

\- Te faire belle? À quoi ça sert si tu es soit disant déjà belle? demanda Marek, sceptique.

\- La ferme débile.

\- Rappelle moi le métier que tu veux faire plus tard ? dit le professeur à Mana en croisant les bras.

\- Mathématicienne ! Et théoricienne ! répondit la retardataire de façon excitée.

\- Et tu comptes réussir en séchant ?

\- Quand on veut, on peut monsieur. »

Un blanc s'en suivit jusqu'à ce qu'un "Moi aussi" sortit de la bouche de Marek résonna dans la salle. Atem, au pupitre le plus opposé de la scène, se retourna vers Marek et leva le pouce avec un sourire. Bakura se retenait de lâcher un fou rire pour se moquer de Mana. Quant à Anzu, elle était à gauche de Bakura et sourit en regardant le pharaon.

« Toi aussi ? »

Mana et Marek se regardèrent sans sourire, perturbés par leur volonté commune.

« Oh et bien sûr mademoiselle Hayashi, vous êtes refusée de cours. » ajouta le prof.

Il se dirigea vers son bureau, prit une feuille, ou plutôt un torchon, et la (le du coup) donna à Mana qui regarda le torchon avec étonnement.

Le professeur repartit vers son bureau en lâchant un soupir « On voit bien votre envie de travailler qui se reflète dans ce contrôle, mademoiselle Hayashi. »

En effet, cette dernière vit un zéro rouge tout bien foutu avec le commentaire ci-dessous « La prochène foi fète gafe avek votr louppe géente ge lé vu alez sur la caupy de meucieu atème. Et oui, j'ai écris comme sur vos antisèches du mois dernier. »

* * *

Et 2h plus tard, la bande se rendit en troupe à la cantine.

Ils s'assirent à table, tous avaient un plateau rempli de la nourriture de la cantine sauf Mana qui elle se contentait d'un plateau rempli de poulet, de frites et de gâteaux au chocolat. Après une demi heure, Mai en avait marre de cette vision d'horreur.

« Tu peux pas manger sainement comme tout le monde? balança Mai en se frottant Les yeux avec ses doigts.

\- Bah quoi? fit Mana la bouche remplie de frites.

\- Et après tu te plains d'avoir un gros cul. » commenta Yugi, ce qui fit rire les autres.

Mana avala ses frites, puis reprit;

« Déjà pour ta gouverne, mes fesses sont musclées. Demande à mon frère, c'est de famille. »

Anzu à droite d'Atem, ouvrit les yeux grandement et regarda vers lui. Il la regarda à son tour, l'air inquiet.

« Mana, chuchota-t-il, ça doit rester entre nous. » ironisa-t-il.

Sa sœur, perspicace, sourit de pleines dents et tapota la table avec sa fourchette.

« Les gens. J'ai une annonce à faire quand on sort dans la cour car j'en ai marre de voir une personne dans un tel état.

\- On sort maintenant car on a fini, dit Bakura impatient de savoir ce qu'elle a dit.

\- Destresse, visage pâle. J'ai un tacos à manger. » rétorqua l'égyptienne en sortant un tacos de son sac. S'en suivit un "It's a joke?". And by the way, no it isn't.

* * *

« Alors ce dossier? Je sens que c'est un dossier ! » fit Bakura en se frottant les mains.

La bande marcha encore quelques secondes jusqu'à arriver dans la cour.

« D'où t'as mangé avec nous déjà ? demanda Mana en regardant ensuite Marek.

\- J'avais envie voilà tout, répondit Bakura en regardant ailleurs et en cachant qu'il s'attachait au groupe, balance ton annonce ! »

Mana se racla la gorge et sourit.

« Mon très cher grand frère doit faire ses aveux à quelqu'un. » chantonna-t-elle en mettant ses mains derrière la tête.

Le pharaon rougit intensément et fit non de la tête.

« Alors là c'est faux !

\- T'es sûr ...? fit Mana avec insistance.

\- Bon ok. »

Atem prit la main de Anzu et la tira de force à l'écart du groupe. Il la mit contre elle et dit doucement à son oreille droite.

« Désolé d'être aussi brutal, mais je crois que je suis tombé amoureux de toi. »

Il n'eut aucune réponse, seulement Anzu qui entoura sa taille avec ses bras.

* * *

J'ai fait une énorme erreur en mettant Mana au lieu d'Anzu à la fin mais je viens de la m'excuse pour cela. Merci d'avoir lu !


End file.
